wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Bastilla Gravewynd
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 550 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Fire Elf Hunter | world = Wizard City | location = Firecat Alley | subloc1 = Bastilla's Bastion | descrip = "Speech" :So, you are the one who has been undoing my work! The Fire Elves were to remain cursed until Wizard City was in ruins! Your meddling in Malistaire's plans will cost you dearly, Wizard! I shall send you back to Ravenwood as an example of what might happen to those who oppose us! | spell1 = Death Trap | spell2 = Dark Sprite | spell3 = Fire Cat | spell4 = Imp | spell5 = Thunder Snake | spell6 = | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 10-19 | hat1 = Bastilla's Hood | hat2 = Cowl of Comparison | hat3 = Imp Lord's Helm | hat4 = Novice's Hat | hat5 = Sapphyra's Studded Helm | hat6 = Troubled Helm | hat7 = Helm of Stability | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Gravewynd's Tunic | robe2 = Roughspun Robe | robe3 = Sturdy Coat | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Adventurer's Boots | boots2 = Bastilla's Shoes | boots3 = Novice's Shoes | boots4 = Roughspun Shoes | boots5 = Slippers of Repose | boots6 = Slippers of Rites | boots7 = Sturdy Boots | boots8 = Soot Stained Boots | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Gravewynd's Earth Staff | wand2 = Bastilla's Dread Staff | wand3 = Symmetrical Wand | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Bastilla's Flame Dagger | athame2 = Ritual Athame | athame3 = Simple Dirk | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Bastilla's Deadly Choker | amulet2 = Choker of Ferocity | amulet3 = Choker of Swarms | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Bastilla's Seal | ring2 = Bastilla's Onyx Ring | ring3 = Gravewynd's Circle | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Dark Sprite (Pet)|Dark Sprite | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Carved Armoire | house2 = Small Snowy Pine | house3 = Fire Stone Fence | house4 = Prop House 2 | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Thunder Snake | trecar2 = Banshee | trecar3 = Fire Elf | trecar4 = Ghoul | trecar5 = Locust Swarm | trecar6 = Pixie | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack2 = Sugar Donut | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Hair Stylin' | quest2 = | quest3 = }}